


Smoke doughnuts

by Belti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Big Mom is a Shichibukai, But still organizes arranged marriages, Cigars, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, all kind of doughnuts, katakuri loves doughnuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: What if Big Mom is a Shichibuka under the goverment orders? What if she decides to arrange a marriage for his second son and a high ranking official member of the Marines?





	1. Chapter 1

Smoker grunted in frustration and looked annoyed at his superiors. He came from the quarters of G5 because of orders of the Five Elders. He didn't know the reasons for the meeting, but he still came. They were orders after all. He still couldn't believe what they have told him, and they did it with a fucking straight face! -Haven't you heard us Vice Admiral Smoker?-asked one of the five elders. -You'll marry one of Charlotte Linlin's sons in a couple of days. That's an order-explained one of the elders.

The White Hunter still couldn't believe it. Charlotte Linlin, known as Big Mom, was one of the Shichibukai that worked under the goverment orders. He hadn't met her personally but he had heard stories about her cunning and power that allowed her to have control of Totoland and that her crew was formed by her many sons and daughters, which she used to organize arranged marriages to expand her influence. Despite being a Shichibukai and work on their side, Smoker would never trust her. After all, she was still a pirate and was one who disobeyed orders.

She was the only one who didn't assist to Marineford two years ago. That would have been enough to retire her title as a Shichibukai, but because of her power, influence and her cruelty, the goverment hesitated and she had kept the honors and perks of being a Shichibukai. Thanks to her tactics, she had been able to keep other pirate crews under a tight control. If she wasn't a ruthless pirate, Smoker himself would have admired the work she had done.

But marrying one of her sons? Were they serious about it? There was no way in hell he would marry a pirate. -Why are you coming up with this?-asked the white haired man, anger and challenge in his eyes. 

Other member of the elders sighed. -Linlin is interested in expanding her influences among the goverment and the marines, and a high ranking official of the marines like you is the perfect candidate. With an union like that, we can have more control over her activities, as she had offered one of her favourite sons, Katakuri-replied while explained the situation. So then that was it? He was a pawn for the goverment? 

-Why me?-asked Smoker glaring at them.

-From what we heard, you more or less fit the preferences of her son-answered a third elder. -And we are aware of your orientation and that you aren't in a relationship, so it would make things less awkward for everybody...-Smoker grunted. It wasn't a secret that he was gay, although he wanted to focus more in his work than in a relationship. There was never rest for a marine officer.

-And what if I reject?-asked cautiosly the vice admiral while examining the faces of the five elders.

-There would be consequences towards you for ignoring direct orders... and as there wouldn't be other candidates for Katakuri...then we would take the second alternative. We would arrange the union of another of her sons with another official...the most suitable candidate would be Captain Tashigi...-

The smoke man couldn't contain his anger anymore and jumped from his seat. -Don't you dare to bring her to this mess, you old fucks!-yelled angry Smoker. He had known her since she started working for him, that almost considered her as a young sister. He knew that she could take care of herself, but there was no way in hell he would let those old geezers to throw her to the lions...especially lions that were like the Charlotte Family.

-Remember to whom you are talking, Vice Admiral-said a fourth elder with a stern voice and expression. -The world is under chaos and as the goverment we'll do whatever it takes to return it under control, no matter the sacrifices needed for that-

Smoker glared at them, the anger still bowling, that if it was possible the smoke would come from his ears. It seemed he didn't have other options...it was him or Tashigi who would become part of the Charlotte family...and he wasn't going to let Tashigi pass through that-What have I to do next?-asked the white hunter, admitting defeat as he sat down again. 

-Tomorrow morning, Linlin will arrive with her son Katakuri for a first meeting. Then in a couple of days the wedding will be celebrated here. We'll arrange everything- answered the last elder. Tomorrow morning? So then they had everything planned from before, those bastards. Smoker clenched his fists in anger.

-Anything else?-asked the white haired man.

-That will be all. Go to your quarters and get some rest for tomorrow. You are dismished-ordered the third elder.

Smoker got up from his seat, opening the doors with anger as he marched towards his room. All the marines that crossed his path quickly and panicked get out of his way. He was soon close to the door of his room. -Smoker-san? Sir?-heard a familiar voice calling him.

He turned his head and saw the young brunette Tashigi running towards him, expression of worry on her face. -Ah!-yelled as she tripped with her feet and fell to the floor. Smoker rolled his eyes and approached her, offering a hand to help her get up. He did his best to hide his anger, as it would worry her. As he decided he wasn't going to bring her to this mess. 

-Damn Tashigi, I already told you to be more careful-muttered Smoker as he handed her her glasses that fell to the floor. She took them and put them back.

-Is everything alright sir? How was the meeting with the elders?-asked the young woman.

-Yes...it had been annoying-answered Smoker to his subordinate. It wasn't a total lie. Those old farts were annoying as fuck. -I'll just go to my quarters and get some rest. Tomorrow I'll have another meeting with them-explained the White Hunter.

Tashigi nodded. -Understood, I'll tell nobody to disturb you then-answered with a smile. Before Smoker turned towards the door and opened it, Tashigi looked at him. -Sir, if something troubles you, you now you can count on me and the rest of the squadron, right?-asked the swordswoman, concern in her face.

Smoker nodded, keeping up the poker face. -I know. Now get some rest took, you have earned it-ordered the white hunter before entering inside his room and closing the door behind him.

Once he was in his room he brought his hands to his head and sighed heavily. What the fuck did he got himself into? He picked two cigars from his jacket and brought them to his lips. With a lighter he lit the cigars, letting the thick and strong smoke fill his lungs as he took deep puffs. After some seconds, he finally exhaled a large cloud of smoke towards the ceiling, feeling slightly more relaxed.

He lied on the bed as he kept smoking his cigars. After taking a drag, he removed the thick cigars, put his mouth in an o shape and a couple of thick smoke rings ejected from his mouth. He watched them float mesmerized. After they vanished he sighed again, thinking about his situation. There was a chance that by tomorrow, the Shichibukai would change her mind and annul the marriage, he really doubted that her son would dare to challenge her, after all she had a reputation of being ruthless. He still couldn't believe that he was going to marry a freaking pirate...

He kept smoking and blowing os as he felt himself getting tired and tired. It had been a stressing meeting, and the one of tomorrow would be stressing too. Once the cigars were practically finished he put them on an ashtray, and closed his eyes softly, ready to get some sleep, in order to get energies for a meeting he didn't want to come...


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays passed through the windows and hit the large bed. Smoker groaned softly and opened his eyes hesitantly. With a grunt he slowly got up from the bed and looked towards the window. What time of the day? He barely slept, he wished that all the crap that happened yesterday. He still hoped that this was just a nightmare. He pinched his left arm to test it and groaned slighty with an annoyed expression in his face. Indeed this was real. He was gonna met a Shichibukai and her son for his planned marriage. And no ordinary one, but probably one of the most dreadful.

Smoker already got some experiences interacting with Big Mom's kind, like when he crossed paths with Crocodile in Alabasta. They could be treacherous and were only interested in their personal agendas, so the white hunter decided to be careful during their first meeting. Maybe it was true that she only wanted this arranged marriage in order to get more influence in the goverment, but she could have hidden intentions, and she had a reputation of being unpredictable...

He went to the bathroom and washed his face, decided to at least get a little presentablo. Not for her nor her son, but because the five elders would be there, and they would nag Smoker if he failed to cause "a first good impression". He wish he could told them to fuck themselves, but he had his hands tied. He wasn't afraid about personal repercussions, but if he pissed them a lot, they would probably go to the plan B...and force Tashigi in an arranged marriage with another of Lin Lin's sons. 

He slapped his cheeks and waved his head at the thought. He had already dealt with dangerous pirates and individuals, he was sure he could handle this and survive to see another day. AFter dressing up with his Vice Admiral jacket, the White Hunter left his room. He guessed that the reunion would be probably in the same room where he had the previous meeting with the Five Elders. He wasn't going to wait in his quarters for someone to pick him up. If he was going to go along with this charade, he would do it on his own fucking way.

As he kept walking, many marines avoided him like yesterday, the vice admiral didn't mind at all. Just as he got closer a young red haired woman dressed with the uniform approached him. -Vi-vice Admiral Smoker, sir!-said as she awkwardly salute him. She panted heavily, as it was obvious that she had been running for awhile to reach him. -The Five Elders would like to meet you in the conference room-explained after she recovered her breath.

Smoker glared at her and she jumped frightened. She was a messager after all and in different circumstances, the White Hunter would have apologized to her. But right now wasn't in the mood. -I'll go right there. Don't follow-replied bluntly before turning her back on her. As he guessed, it was in the same room than last meeting, and that woman was probably sent to retrieve him from his room. He rolled his eyes annoyed.

Soon he arrived to the large doors of the conference room. His hands reacher the door knob, when suddenly he heard a high laugh from the other side of the room and he couldn't contain himself as ashiver ran through his body. She was already there. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and got inside, closing them behind him. -Elders-greeted with a slight bow of his head. -Captain Linlin-said before looking up. 

-My my, aren't you just a gentleman-replied the same annoying voice he heard before. This time he was able to refrain a shudder as he saw Big Mom. He already knew how she was from the old posters of hers, but seeing her in person was truly terrifying. Her alias truly did justice to her appearance. She was freaking big, not only in height but also in weight, Smoker didn't want to know how she was able to pass through the doors of the Goverment's base.

And it was obvious that there were no mirrors of her size, just by seeing the large amount of makeup badly applied that covered her entire face. Her pink hair was a wild mess, and he Smoker swore that the skull of her pirate hat smirked at him. She was dressed in a garish pink dress with red polkadots that almost hurt the sight. Her pontiy nose and large mouth were really intimidating and her stare gave him the sensation that she was planning to eat him next. But she seemed more focused on the large amount of sweats and threats that were set on the table. 

Smoker's eyes then went towards to the man infront of her and his eyes open wide slightly. He was younger than Linlin, and smaller. Despite being on a chair, Smoker could see that he was really tall. He had crimson short hair and fierce eyes. His mouth was covered by a large scarf and he was dressed with a leather jacket and jeans. Like Smoker, the man had his chest exposed, revealing a well build body, just like Smoker's. -I can see that my son Katakuri already got your attention!-said the Shichibukai with a large grin before devouring a plate of cupcakes in an instant.

So then that was his future "fiance"? He thought that he would look like his mother: big, fat and ugly. But he was really handsome, and he would never admit it, but physically was Smoker's type. The Vice Admiral waved his head slightly. What the hell was he thinking? He was a pirate, for Lord's shake. -Katakuri-said Smoker as he greeted the man drily. The other man nodded back in silence, never removing his sight from the Vice Admiral.

At the other side of the table, the Five Elders sat there, an empty chair next to them, probably for Smoker. Without saying nothing, nor waiting for an order, the white haired man took a seat next to them. -We are so happy to finally meet you Vice Admiral, we have heard a lot about you-started to say the pink haired woman after swallowing a cake, some crumbles falling from her mouth. Smoker avoided looking at her directly, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his disgust towards her, and decided to focus his attention in Katakuri.

-You did?-asked simply Smoker, feigning interest. 

-Absolutely! It's incredible that at a young age you have survived different encounters with other Shichibukai and lived to tell it as a Vice Admiral-said Big Mom loudly. She was obviously referring to Crocodile in Alabasta, Boa Hancock in Marineford, and how in an indirect way he opposed Doflamingo in Punk Hazard. 

-Just doing my duty and work-replied Smoker simply. Katakuri never removed his sight from him, it made Smoker felt slightly uncomfortable, like if he was tiger and the marine his next prey. Then he seemed to see that the son of the pirate had some scars at the side of his mouth. Was that what he was trying to hide under the scarf? He never ate anything either nor removed his scarf. It intrigued Smoker.

The rest of the conversation, was meaningless conversation, about the details of the wedding and some agreements. Smoker didn't pay attention at all, as it only meant that the Charlotte Family didn't change their mind regarding the wedding. In a couple of days he would marry here and join the Charlotte family. He didn't have no escape at all. He felt a knot in his stomach. 

-My, my dear Vice Admiral!-said Big Mom with a smirk. -You haven't ate anything at all-was there mockery in her voice?

-I'm not hungry-replied bluntly the smoke man. Altough honestly nobody except the old woman ate anything at all, seeing her eating was more than enough to lose hunger. He could feel the glares of the Five Elders on him, but he didn't give no fuck. He wanted to leave now and get some air. -If you'll excuse me-said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

He could hear the yells of the Five Elders, telling him to return, but he ignored them. Once he left the room, Big Mom laughed again. -Oh my, you clearly don't have full control of your subordinates. It's good to know that you still can count on us Shichibukai to keep things under control-said with a wicked grin as she slurped her fingers filled with cream from the cakes. 

The Five Elders did their best to hide their anger for this humilliation. Katakuri stood up also and looked at the other pirate. -Mother, I need some air, I'll meet you later-said with a deep voice before leaving. As he left the room, the red haired man could hear his mother was still eating, not very worried about where her son would go. As he left he pulled a box of matched from his pocket, thanks to his abilities, he knew they would be useful soon...

Meanwhile Smoker walked through the halls with an angry expression on his face, his fists clenched and practically everybody around him ran away from him terrified. He picked two cigars from his jacket, he needed a smoke so bad that he almost bit them when he brought it to his lips. He picked the lighter and started to turn it on to lit the cigars...but it wasn't working right now. It was probably running out of gas. -God dammit...fuck!-muttered Smoker under his breath as he tried to lit his cigars without too much success.

He then saw a lit match in front of him and the Vice Admiral turned his head towards the origin of it. He felt a shudder as Katakuri stood in front of him. -Here. With the matches you wont taint the flavour of the smoke-said simply the large pirate. Another shudder ran through his spine by the deep voice of the pirate. As he guessed Katakuri was really tall, Smoker barely reacher his shoulders. The marine hesitated for a second, but he needed this so bad right now that he leaned towards the match that his soon to be husband was holding and took some deep puffs as the flame brought the cigars to life.

He felt more calm as the smoke filled his lungs and let out a cloud of smoke that turn off the match that Katakuri was holding. The other man simply dropped it to the floor carelessly. -I can see that all of this is very upsetting to you-said the second son of the Charlotte Family.

-No shit!-replied Smoker bluntly as he took another heavy drag from the twin cigars and the smoke came out from his nose, almost like a dragon. -What about you?-asked back Smoker. Although he knew that whatever the pirate thought wouldn't care, he was a pawn of his mother.

-I don't blame you for it-answered Katakuri, avoiding Smoker's question. -But as Mother said, I've heard a lot of you, so I know that we share some things in common-replied Katakuri as he looked at Smoker directly in the eyes. Smoker looked back at the other man's eyes and felt the difference. Back in the meeting he was studying him...but now he could see hints of interest? He wasn't sure of what his face was trying to say, as the scarf covered his mouth, but Smoker couldn't help but stare at him almost mesmerized.

-W-what do you mean by that?-asked puzzled the marine, the cigars dangling between his lips.

-I would appreciate it if you think about it-replied softly the crimson haired man. -It will make this union easier for us. But I can assure you...I'll do my best to make all of this easier for you-promised Katakuri as he leaned slightly closer. Smoker wasn't sure, but there was a glint of sincerity in his eyes. Maybe he was imagining things because of all the stress. Smoker slightly blushed, and when he realized it, he quickly took a couple of steps back and looked away, free from whatever influence the pirate had over him.

-I wont make any promise-said the Vice Almirant quickly. Katakuri nodded and started to trun his back from him.

-I'll see you soon then, Vice Almirant-said the taller man before starting to walk away from him. Smoker briefly watched him walk away and waved his head. No, he needed to focus and stay calm.

He turned his back and payed attention to the cigars, taking another drag. He blew a couple of smoke rings, not being aware that someone was briefly watching him doing that, gulping a little nervous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how the first meeting went. Hope you like it guys ^^  
> Next chapter will have more focus in Katakuri and Big Mom's plans for the "happy" union.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to confirm. This fic takes place post Toto Land arc, although it's an AU, as in this fic Big Mom is a Shichibukai and not a yonko.  
> See end notes for more notes ^^

_TELL THE GOVERMENT TO EAT SHIT!!_

With those famous words two years ago, Smoker caught the attention and interest of many individuals. Among them Charlotte Katakuri. The second son of the infamous Charlotte Linlin took a special interst towards Smoker. There were few marines that would dare to challenge the World Goverment for their methods, so it caught his attention. It wasn't a secret the conspiration of Crocodile to set up a civil war in Alabasta, that cost him his rights as a Shichibukai and his arrest. What the common people didn't know was that he wasn't defeated by the marines, although they took part in the battle, but he was stopped by the pirate Monkey D. Luffy. The goverment covered it up and attempted to give the merits to the then captain Smoker, who angrily replied with those words.

Since then Katakuri followed and studied Smoker's career as a marine. He had encounters with dangerous pirates and strong fighters, like Boa Hankcock or even part of Doflamingo's crew in Punk Hazard, proving to be a stronger fighter.  He also crossed paths with Monkey D. Luffy, a name that was banned to be mentioned in front of his mother, especially after what happened in the last family wedding. In some aspects Smoker and Luffy shared similar traits, and Katakuri considered Smoker as honorable as his enemy, although he found the white haired man more interesting. 

He admired Smoker's honor towards his duties and towards battle. Despite being a marine, the White Hunter always looked for fair fights, something that the pirate respected as he did the same. Many of the other marines that have followed him respected him, and he showed care for his crew, a similar trait that shared with Katakuri. He also proved to be very hardworking and dedicate if he ascended to Vice Almirant at a young age. Besides, he had a very attractive and charismatic physique and a well made body that made Katakuri's mouth water. He couldn't help but feel some attraction towards the smoke man since he started to observe his work...

When his mother proposed the arranged marriage, Katakuri agreed, especially because of her logic. Thanks to his hakki and predictive abilities, he could easily predict what his soon to be husband would do and keep things with the goverment in favour of the Charlotte Family.  When they chose Smoker for the soon to be groom, Katakuri couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. It couldn't be a coincidence...no one else in the family knew about his thoughts regarding Smoker...but he wasn't going to complain.

Meeting him personally was pleasant. Despite his groof attitude, Katakuri was captivated by the marine, but did his best to hide his feelings, it was better to keep the poker face and the advantage in their favour. He was glad to talk to him in private and get a better impression of the marine. The conversation went well, he could see mistrust of the marine and he didn't blame him, but he felt the enough confidence to lower his walls and get closer to him.

Before leaving to reunite with his mother, he turned his head to give a last look to his future husband. His eyes open wide with surprise as he saw the thick smoke rings floating in the air around the white haired man, he gulped a little nervous. He would never believed it, but after seeing that in front of his eyes, he fell more towards the famous white hunter.  _Doughnuts! Doughnuts! With his mouth he can make doughnuts! Floating doughnuts!_ mentally sang to himself, leaving quickly before the marine realized he was still there. He felt some childish excitement. Sweets were his mayor weakness, especially the doughnuts, he could eat all kind of donuts everyday if it was possible for him...and if it was possible he would have loved to stay and watch more of those rings...

He waved his head and focused on his task at hand. He needed to reunite with his mother and discuss their next move. Katakuri quickly walked towards the private rooms the elders arranged for his mother. The crimson haired man had his own rooms close to hers. He and his mother arrived alone. The rest of the family would arrive for the wedding. It was one of the conditions of the elders.

The elders proved to be cooperative for the wedding, and his mother aceepted the conditions to celebrate the wedding at the Goverment's base rather than in Toto Land. They didn't trust the Charlotte family, and Katakuri couldn't blame their mistrust. But that also worked in their favour. Making the goverment believe that they had the advantage, while in reality they weren't in control at all. His mother was five steps ahead of them, as together they have already set up the future plans that would come with the wedding. 

Katakuri soon approached the halls were their quarters were set up. Nobody was there as instructed, and just in case when they arrived, Mother used her powers to create some homies that would act as spies for them. They would be useful to gather some information, and also avoid eavesdroppers. As he approached the door, he could hear the loud singing of his mother.

-A wedding, a wedding a really happy union! My son and his husband will bring a bright future! The Cake will be as tasty as the happiness it will bring to me!!!-sang happily the old woman.

Katakuri sighed before knocking the door. He waited as his mother indicated him to get in, and as soon as he entered, he closed the door. -It seems that everything is going according to the plan, mother-said Katakuri calmly as he took a seat.

The long haired woman laughed happily showing her teeth before munching a huge slice of cake. -That's good to hear, Katakuri...soon we will start our plans of expansion. And it will be all thanks to the soon to be Admiral Smoker!-said happily the pirate woman. Her son simply nodded, keeping a neutral expression. 

It was known by the other Shichibukai and by some high ranking officers of the Marine, that the relationship of the Fleet Admiral Sakazuki with his admirals was tense. And the tensions worsened after Fujitora allowed Monkey D. Luffy escape from Dressrosa, swhich angered the magma man so much that he ordered the arrest of the blind admiral, something that the other admirals rejected to do. It was obvious that sooner or later a fight between the high ranking officials would start, and with the right push, heads would fall. Then someone would take the place of admiral.

Smoker not only was strong because of his devil fruit and his reputation as a fighter, he was also charismatic and many marines admired him, so he would be the prime candidate to ascend as an admiral, in case of a future resignation or demise. And once in that position, it would be needed to get rid of Sakazuki for Smoker to become the Fleet Admiral of the Marines. Then the Charlotte Family's influence would be bigger and it would also allow Big Mom to eliminate that pesky competition that were the remaining Shichibukai, by removing their titles and claiming their territories for them. It was well known Smoker's opinion regarding the Pirate Lords, and Linlin's position would be safe as the Five Elders and many of the Holy Dragons feared her, so no one would dare to oppose her and she could easily dispatch her rivals.

And with his hakki, Katakuri could predict the next decissions of his future husband, so they could use that information in their favour to avoid unnecesary troubles. It was the perfect plan. Katakuri could see that his mother was really happy and pleased with it. Katakuri was also pleased. It meant that Smoker's life would be safe, as the old pirate would need him alive. Many of the weddings arranged by his mother ended with the future son/daughter in law murdered seconds after saying I do, as Big Mom stopped finding use in them. 

-Oh, son, aren't you going to eat anything?-asked the pink haired hag while offering some desserts to his son. He saw a tray of doughnuts...but resisted the temptation. Like his brothers and sisters he was raised to love and admire Big Mom...but there was a trait of hers that he deeply hate from the bottom of his heart. It seemed that his mother took a great joy in mocking and humilliating her children for their physical traits. A proof of that was Pudding and how fucked up she ended after years of abuse. He felt bad for his younger sister.

-No thanks mother...I'll eat something in my room later...-replied simply Katakuri, decided of not showing his mouth to his mother. She didn't complain and quickly grabbed the tray, devouring all the sweet doughnuts without mercy. He was able to contain himself, but decided it would be wise to leave as soon as possible. 

-If you don't need nothing else...I'll retire to my rooms. I'll pay attention to any future incident-said Katakuri as he said his goodbyes before leaving Big Mom's room.

From there, Katakuri started to walk towards his room, feeling more excited, a smile under his large scarf. The wedding was going as planned, mother was pleased and soon he would be with a man he admired. His heart throbbed with excitement. He would be his. His. Once he got inside the room, he removed the scarf that have been covering his face for the day, revealing his sharp teeth and large mouth. He happily walked towards the bed and opened a large tray next to it, revealing a numerous amount of large doughnuts.

His mouth watered as he grabbed the first donut with his right hand. His mouth expanded and took a large bite of the tasty reward. His face illuminated by the sweet taste of the doughnut and munched with glee. With his other hand he started to rub his chest and stomach, thinking about the upcoming wedding.  _Doughnuts! Doughnuts! Sweet and amazing Doughnuts! I could eat forever doughnuts! Soon I'll be with the man of the floating doughnuts!_ sang mentally with glee. He couldn't wait for the wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have liked this chapter ^^  
> As you can see Big Mom is a total bitch and a schemer xd.  
> Katakuri has feelings towards Smoker and is more than willing to go along her mother's plans. Doughnuts truly are his weakness, and Smoker is starting to become one too xd.  
> Next chapter will bring some action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, there will be action (not bed action xd. I save the smut for later ;) )

Smoker groaned softly as he felt the hands of Katakuri over his shoulders, lowering around his back as the pirate brought the smaller man closer and closer. Smoker's heart beat faster by each second it passed. He gasped as he felt the large man's hands running through his back. The white hunter gazed at the crimson haired man and he couldn't help but blush, by the look of devotion that the pirate was giving to him...Smoker then leaned over the chest of Katakuri, hearing his heartbeat which was also as fast as Smoker's. He loved the feeling of the muscular chest close to him. He gave a couple of kisses to the chest of his lover and heared the soft moans of the big man. He then pulled back and gazed at the other man with a smile. -Oh Katakuri...-whispered Smoker, his hands reaching to the scarf of the other man, wanting so bad to see his mouth and kiss it...

Smoker then opened his eyes, gasping shocked and getting up from the bed. He breathed heavily as he looked around realizing that he was in own quarters alone. It was all a dream. -For fuck's shake...this is the third time tonight...-groaned angered with himself as he hit his forehead frustrated. What was wrong with him? Since meeting the son of Charlotte Linlin, the Vice Almirant had been doing his best to stop thinking about him. But had failed.

He still could remember his hand holding the match, the strong eyes he had, his short red hair, his large body, the kindness he showed towards him.  _No, wait...he is a freaking pirate. He maybe was probably pretending it to make sure that I'll cooperate with the wedding_ thought the White Hunter as he waved his head. If he fell for a trap like that, then his chances to survive against the Charlotte Family would be slimmer. Although he had to admit that not all pirates were evil...an example of that was the Straw Hat and his crew. Maybe that meant that Katakuri could be honest towards Smoker.

 _No! What was he thinking?!!_ -Arggg! Fuck it! And Fuck Straw Hat!-cursed angrily under his breath. That damn brat practically messed with his life the instant they crossed paths in Logue Town. He could now imagine the kid with his usual shit eating grin. The good thing is that for five seconds he stopped thinking about his future husband. The bad thing is that he was more pissed now. What he would give to still have his sea stone sword and smash it against that bratt's head!

The white haired man sighed and exhaled the air he had kept. He left the bed and his hand reached his jacket, putting it on. He then picked two cigars and brought them to his mouth. The marine had been able to get a new lighter and used it to bring the cigars to life. He took a deep drag, and let the smoke escape from his mouth slowly, engulfing his face in a thick courtain. It helped him to relax, but he couldn't help but feel that it was different than last time...Could it be because of the matches? Or because it was Katakuri who lit the cigars for him?

The marine waved his head and let out another frsutrated groan as he rubbed his temple. He took another drag of his cigar and blew numerous smoke rings that floated around him. It was something that Smoker liked to do since he started smoking back when he was still a recruit. It made him relax and he could for a time forget the troubles. He watched the thick os float and his expression softened a little.

He needed to learn more about Katakuri's intentions. Since they have met, the marine had been unable to understand the crimson haired pirate. A part of him was nervous about a future meeting, but another was anxious...

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden explossion outside. Smoker quickly ran towards the window and could see the fire from afar. It came from the barricades! -Dammit!-yelled the White Hunter as he opened the window and jumped through it. As he fell towards the ground, Smoker activated his powers, and soon his legs turned into smoke, and impulsed himself to fly towards the origin of the explossion.

On his way, he saw different marines approaching the explossion, weapons ready. He recognized one of them, katana in her hands, a much calmer expression than the rest. -Tashigi!-yelled Smoker as he approached his subordinate. -I need a report of the situation-

-Smoker, sir! From what we heard it's an attack of the Rebels! They appeared from nowhere!-replied Tashigi as she kept running. The rebels? How did they got there? 

-I'll go first. You organize our troops and call for reinforcements. I'll contact you once I finish the recognition-ordered the smoke man as he flew faster, leaving the swordwoman behind. She had proved to be a good tactician, so Smoker could trust her. Besides thanks to his powers his chances of survival till the reinforcements arrived were higher. 

As he arrived, he saw the massacre. Many marines laid dead or badly injuredin the floor. There was fire everywhere and as Tashigi told him there were a large amount of individuals, they seemed to be part of the Rebellion. Why now? Why here? Many were already spreading, ready to attack different points of the base. He didn't thought twice and charged towards a small group of rebels, knocking them out easily with a burst of punches. They barely got a chance to react. The other rebels soon noticed the white hunter and started to shoot at him, the bullets passed through his smoke body. -Get ready-warned the smoke man with a fierce expression before charging towards another group of rebels.

Meanwhile Katakuri was in his own room, with a smile of bliss on his face after eating all the doughnuts and thinking about his fiance. He was so anxious for the wedding that he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait for the next encounter with Smoker and remember how he blew smoke rings before.  _Oh, how much I would love to eat his smoke doughnuts!_ thought Katakuri with a smile and feeling an erection under his jeans. The explossion brought him to reality. He opened his eyes and jumped from the bed, reaching his scarf and his spear.

What was that? Who would attack a goverment base? He doubted his mother had anything to do with that...He decided to use his hakki, maybe some visions of the upcoming future would help him to understand more the situation. He shuddered and his skin got pale by the vision he saw. Without thinking he kicked the window, breaking the crystals, and using his hakki impulsed himself towards the barricades. He had to get there before it was too late!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was a small teaser of future smut, but it was a dream, so it doesn't count that much :P And as you can see Katakuri really loves all kind of doughnuts :D  
> What will happen in the fight against the rebels? What did Katakuri saw in his vision?


	5. Chapter 5

Five rebels hit the closer wall by the expanded punch of Smoker and fell to the ground. It passed some minutes since the battle started, but Smoker felt like hours have passed. He didn't know why but every time a rebel fell. Two more appeared from nowhere. How did this happened? What was going on? They were probably after the Five Elders, as they were puppets of the nobles, but despite his animosity towards them, Smoker would stop the rebels. It was his duty after all.

He was breathing hard as he had been on his own for awhile. He could hear sounds of battle from afar, which meant that Tashigi's forces were already fighting, but it would take them awhile to arrive to the Vice Almirant's position. He had to hold up a little more. He had faced worst threats and dangers, he wasn't going to die here! -Stay down!-ordered with a yell the white hunter as he trapped a small group of enemies within a cloud of smoke and then threw them against the wall.

He was able to dodge in time a broadsword aimed at him. He turned his head and saw who was his attacker. It was a very thin man with no hair and a round bald head. Despite his frail appearance, he seemed strong as he held a very heavy broadsword. Smoker didn't care, he would stop like the others. In an instant he charged turning the lower half of his body in a column of smoke to impulse himself. Then his eyes opened in surprise as he saw how the rebel took a deep breath and his stomach inflated. Before the white hunter could react, the rebel exhaled all the air from his mouth directly at the white hunter. The air pressure was too much that it ended sending Smoker against a wall. 

The vice almirant groaned in pain by the impact, he felt some pain in his back, and slowly started to wake up. -You'll never stand a chance against the powers of the Balloon Balloon fruit-said with a smirk the bald man. Wonderful, this guys was one of those ashole full of shit that liked to talk about themselves. They were annoying, but at least Smoker knew more of his rival and his devil fruit power. His smoke powers would be innefective against him, so he would have to beat him at the old school way. He was finally able to get up, and with his repaired jitte in hand, Smoker charged at him, decision in his eyes. The other man blocked the marine's attack with his broadsword.

Not so far from the battle, Katakuri was using his hakki to impulse himself through the walls of the base, increasing his speed to arrive before his vision happened. Thanks to his predictive skills, he was able to locate small groups of rebels that tried to ambush him, easily dispatching them with his mochi powers. But despite the small fights, he did his best to avoid wasting time. He held with strong his lance and anger in his face. He wouldn't allow that vision to happen.

Finally he arrived to where the White Hunter was fighting, and saw his adversary. Altough he seemed dangerous, he wasn't the inmediate threat for Smoker's well being. He scanned the elevated zones of the base and finally spotted his objectives. Smoker was too busy dealing with the adversary in front of him, that he didn't realize that there were three snipers hidden, ready to blow up the marine's head. In his vision, they were the cause of Smoker's death in the battle. Katakuri wouldn't allow nothing to happen to the White Hunter, he would never forgive such a petty strategy. Not only because it would complicate his mother's plans, but also because he would never forgive himself if something happened to vice almirant.

The snipers were in position already and were aiming at the back of Smoker's head. But none of them had a chance to pull the trigger. The first one grunted in pain and died instantly when a spear pierced his back. The other turned in shock and saw a large and muscular man, giving them a menacing and dark glare filled with coldness. Before they could react, Katakuri used his powers to throw them from the high place, sending them to an inmediate death. With a small grunt he removed the spear from the rebel's dead body and with a kick he threw the corpse away. With the spear between his hands, Katakuri jumped from the roof, charging towards the enemy of the white hunter.

Smoker was too focused in the fight that he didn't realize none of the events near him. He hadn't been able to land a hit to his adversary who had been able to block all of the white haired man's attack, and Smoker had been also too busy avoiding the air bursts from the rebel. He was already exhausted from all the previous fights, but he wasn't going to give up. Both men then looked up as a large shadow approached them, as the figure got closer, Smoker could recognize Katakuri's figure...what was he doing here? thought with surprise in his face.

The imposing pirate aimed his spear at the bald man, who quickly blocked it with this broadsword, but unlike with Smoker's attack, the rebel was barely able to resist the attack, using all his strenghts to resist, and shuddered by the deadly glare of the newcomer. Smoker then took the chance and charged towards the rebel, punching him directly in the face with his hakki and sending him flying away against the wall. The man barely had a chance to recover as Kataruki used his mochi powers to restrain him against the wall.

Smoker breathed heavily as his eyes never moved from the large pirate. He wasn't surprised to see that he was a devil fruit user too, there were many pirates with fruits, and his power was intriguing. What surprised the marine was what was he doing here? How did he found Smoker in the middle of the battle?

Before he could say anything, the crimson haired man turned his eyes on him. -Are you alright?-asked with his deep voice. Again he was wearing his large scarf, and his body language was calm and neutral, so Smoker wasn't sure but he swore to see a glint of concern in the other man's eyes. Was he making things up?

He nodded slowly, gulping a little. -Yes...but there are still enemies ahead-said Smoker as he kept holding his weapon. Katakuri nodded with calm and aimed his spear at the next wave of enemies. -We'll cover each other, let's go-replied the large pirate.

The battle continued for a long while. Both men weren't aware of hos much time it passed. He would never admitted it out loud, but Smoker and Katakuri worked well together. They were able to cover each other from the attacks, and whenever any of them needed assistance, the other arrived quickly. He was surprised of how fast Katakuri was despite his large size, it's also seemed like he could predict where the next attacks would come from. How was he able to do that?

Finally the reinceforments arrived and it seemed that after some bazooka explossions, the enemy reinforcements ceased to appear. A marine officer approached Smoker and Katakuri. -Vice Admiral, sir! We have reports that all the rebels have been stopped and arrested. We'll soon start with the interrogations!-explained the subordinate.

The White Hunter nodded. -Excellent. Send me the informs of the interrogation as soon as possible- once the officer left to carry the orders, Smoker's attention focused to Katakuri who was also looking at him.

Despite his pride as a marine, Smoker recognized that Katakuri was a good fighter and ally. His perspective of him changed after fighting alongside him. First he simply saw him as another pirate that could be toying with him. But after all of this, he could trust in the tall man. -Thank you for the help before-replied simply Smoker.

Katakuri nodded, never looking away from Smoker. -It was an honor and a pleasure to have battled at your side-replied the crimson haired man with sincerity in his words. That caught Smoker by surprise as he was able to contain his blush. Now that they were, Smoker needed to talk with Katakuri about the upcoming wedding. For the first time he had the sensation that all of this could finally work out.

Before he could speak, Katakuri started to walk away. -Meet me again in ten minutes in the same place where we talked for the first time-said simply the mochi man. -I promise you we'll talk there of whatever you wish, Smoker-san-added Katakuri. A shiver ran through Smoker's body when he called him by his name. It looked like Katakuri found out what Smoker wanted to talk about.

After some seconds, Smoker decided to retire to his quarters to gather some strenghts as the fight against the rebels exhausted him. The marine officers were busy arresting the defeated rebels. Neither the marines nor Katakuri realized that near the debriis of the battle, lied the remains of a shattered mirror...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Smoker and Katakuri's bonds have streghtened thanks to the fight together ^^  
> What will they talk about in the next chapter?  
> Hope you liked this chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

Smoker was able to get some rest after the battle. It was his first battle after his recovery post the battle of Punk Hazard. He should have been more careful, hopefully none of his old wounds opened. During his path he crossed ways with some running officials, who reported that the Five Elders were safe and didn't end harmed. That meant good news, as the rebels failed in their attack. After all it seemed that they were the main target of the attack. The marines were still investigating the causes of the breach, because according to the few survivors of the first attack they appeared suddenly. Interrogations weren't going that well, the captured enemies weren't cooperating at all, but that was something excpected. But sooner or later one of the captives would break down and tell everything.

Although he hadn't seen Tashigi yet, he got confirmations that she was safe, which relieved the White Hunter. He would later talk with his subordinate and hear her theories about the attack, but right now he had other matters to deal with. Katakuri told him that they would talk, and he needed to clear some things to make all of this work. Not in front of his mother nor the elder, as they were going to marry they needed to reach some agreements and see how things could work. After fighting alongside him, Smoker felt that he could trust in the son of the Shichibukai. Soon he arrived to the same spot where he and Katakuri talked alone for the first time and waited for the other man to arrive.

Meanwhile Katakuri was smiling under his scarf during his path towards his room. Although the attack caught him by surprise and for a moment he got worried about Smoker, he felt a thrill of excitement during all the fight alongside him. He proved to be a good fighter as he had heard, and they worked well together. He heard that he was recovering from his injuries after encountering Doflamingo's forces in Punk Hazard, but he had been able to handle by himself for awhile despite his injuries. That was something admirable.

As he approached his room, he could hear the loud snores coming from his mother's room. It seemed that she had been sleeping for all the attack of the rebels. It didn't surprise Katakuri that much, his mother was a heavy sleeper, and the homies would have protected her during her sleep. The crimson pirate got inside his own room and put down his spear next to his bed. The large pirate approached the bedside table and opened one of the desks, pulling out a rectangular box. He hold it with calm in his face and hide it inside his jacket, making sure it wouldn't fall down.

Then he left his room to reunite again with Smoker. When he arrived, he found the White Hunter already waiting, no one else was there. -I hope I haven't made you wait that much-said Katakuri as he approached the marine.

Smoker turned his head towards him and waved. -No, don't worry about it-replied simply Smoker.

-Are you feeling better?-asked Katakuri, Smoker was again surprised to feel some concern in his voice.

-Yes, I have bee able to recover, thanks for asking-replied after a short pause. -What about you?-asked the White Hunter.

-I didn't suffer injuries during the battle, but I appreciate the concern-answered the crimson haired man. -Any news regarding the attackers?-asked with some interest. 

Smoker waved his head. Although Katakuri was a pirate, he seemed to show some interest in finding out the truth like Smoker and the others. It was something that surprised the Vice Almirant, because, usually a Shichibukai or an agent of them would give two shits to whatever crisis could affect the goverment. Katakuri's interest seemed genuine. -But we'll get answers sooner or later-said the white haired man.

The crimson pirate nodded and approached Smoker, feeling a shudder in his stomach. -I have to admit that I enjoyed fighting alongside you. You clearly filled all the expectations I had regarding your skills-confessed Katakuri.

-I was weak and slow...I rushed too much before all my injuries recovered...-admitted Smoker with some frustration towards himself. He trusted himself that he was fully healed, but it seemed that he was wrong. 

-You proved to be an honorable fighter and a survivor, and you have learned to live and fight another day-said the crimson haired man while looking through the halls with a sincere expression. Smoker looked at him and was grateful that the pirate didn't saw his brief blush. He looked up as Katakuri got closer and saw how he brought ha hand inside his jacket.

He raised an eyebrow as the pirate extended him a wooden box. -What is this?-asked Smoker looking at Katakuri.

-A gift. I wanted to give it to you on our first meeting, but I feel that this is the right moment-replied the taller man.

Smoker took slowly the box from his hands. Their fingers touched briefly, and although he liked the short contact, he did his best to hide it. The quality of the box was amazing. He opened the box and saw that it was divided in two compartments, and the contents surprised Smoker: in the smaller one there was an unopened deck of cards which looked like they were of great qualitie and with a familiar logo in the back. Then it the bigger compartment there were a dozen of cigars, the white hunter quickly recognized the brand as an expensive one and then he remembered when he saw that logo: it was in the casino of Alabasta two years ago.

Katakuri observed in silence the expression of Smoker's face, delighted to see that he liked the gift. The son of Big Mom decided to prepare the gift by himself, as a celebration of the moment when the vice almirant caught his attention. -I-I can't accept this...-was able to mutter Smoker as he closed the box, but Katakuri waved his head.

-Please take it-replied the pirate as he gently shoved the box towards the shorter man. He wanted Smoker to have the box.

-But...I don't have any gift for you...-said the marine quickly.

-Seeing your face is more than enough for me-said Katakuri with a nod, a hint of sincerity. -Besides, I would hope for a chance to enjoy them alongside you-he could feel like he could start opening up to Smoker. He didn't smoke himself, but maybe it would be a habit he would start taking, as it would mean that he would have Smoker's smell around him even when they were separated.

Smoker was really surprised by the sincerity of his soon to be husband that he ended accepting the gift and thanked him silently. Then he came back to reality by his words as he remembered the reasons for this talk. -Speaking of together...-started the marine with his usual serious expression. -If we are going to continue with the wedding, I think it's time we settle up some conditions between us. Not with your mother nor my superiors. Just you and me-started the marine. The man in front of him nodded in silence, allowing Smoker to continue.

-I'm starting to believe that this can work...between us...-when Katakuri heard those words, he felt his heart throbbing faster, but was able to keep the poker face. -First of all is regarding what will happen with my duties after we marry-started the marine. Maybe the Charlotte Family decided that he would have to retire or take some kind of shitty desk job, something that he wouldn't accept. He wasn't going to renounce to his duties.

-You don't have to worry about that-answered the red haired man. -You will continue with your regulars duties and tasks even after our marriage-added with a nod. For the plan of his mother to work, Smoker still needed to be in active service. Smoker was about to ask what would happen to the pirate then, when suddenly the taller man interrupted him. -After the marriage, I'll go and live alongside you- Smoker blinked puzzled, it was almost like if he could read his mind.

Katakuri volunteered to stay alongside Smoker after the wedding, not only because part of the plan depended of it. Even if it meant to leave his crew behind. But he had talked with his brothers Daifuku and Oven about it and they would take care of Katakuri's crew in his absence. It was a sacrifice, but one that the second son would take willingly. Smoker was surprised by all of this, but nodded and relaxed a little more, it seemed that they were reaching agreements, which gave him hopes that all of this could truly work. 

For the next hour they reached other agreements and made some small talk to know each other better. Smoker was shocked to find out that Katakuri was 48 years old, while the white hunter was only 36. He looked much younger than him, it was kinda ironic as there have been many people teasing Smoker because of his looks and age that he was going to marry someone older than him. Not that the age was a trouble at all.

They talked about family, Katakuri didn't give too many details about his large amount of siblings, but mentioned that despite some occasional disagreements they all got along really well. Smoker let out a shiver when the pirate mentioned he was the older of triplet brothers. The idea of other two similar men with the smae good looks as Katakuri was intimidating. If he only knew the reality. Smoker talked about being only son of a modest family and how their contact started to get limited when he enrolled in the navy. He couldn't recall the last time he talked with them.

Both men felt more relaxed and comfortable after the small talk, they felt like they knew each other a little better. They looked at each other as they got closer, Katakuri placed an arm around Smoker's shoulder bringing him closer. The marine allowed himself to relax by the touch, feeling butterflies in his stomach. At first he thought that this could be a dream, but he pinched his arm, and the small sting of pain was more than enough to confirm that this was reality.

Katakuri lifted slightly an eyebrow, wondering why he did that, but ignored quickly as he enjoyed the closeness. Smoker then looked at his eyes, and his arms went towards the scarf of the larger man. He wanted to see what was behind it. Before they could reach the piece of clothes, Katakuri's hands quickly stopped him. In instinct, he started to pull apart. Smoker looked puzzled at him, not understanding what happened. He thought that things were going well, but the pirate hadn't fully lowered his walls. Did he do something wrong?

The pirate felt a sting of guilt for doing that and because of Smoker's face, but he acted because of the fear of how Smoker would react upon seeing his full face, and that mouth that had been the cause of years of mockery and humilliation. He could use his hakki to predict what could happen, but he was afraid of seeing the answer. -I'm sorry...-apologized the large pirate. Before Smoker could ask what was wrong, they heard steps and looked up seeing a female approaching them running.

Smoker's eyes open wide as he recognized Tashigi.  _Fuck!_ thought Smoker with a troubled face. She didn't know anything about the upcoming wedding and he hadn't got the chance to explain things to her. Because of the darkness and the hurry, the young woman tripped and fell. But before she could hit the floor, Katakuri moved quickly and stopped her fall. He moved really quickly for someone of his size...

-Ah...thanks...-said Tashigi with a polite nod. -Smoker-san, I've been looking for you after the attack, are you alright?-asked with some concern the subordinate. Smoker gulped nervous, the situation got extremely awkward. -Oh, I think we hadn't met before. I'm Captain Tashigi of G5-said as she introduced herself to Katakuri.  _Shit, shit, shit_ thought Smoker getting more nervous. 

-Charlotte Katakuri-replied back the man. 

-You...you are member of the Charlotte Family...-said Tashigi with shock as she took some steps back. She looked at a nervous Smoker and then back to Katakuri. -How-how did you know each other? What are you doing here?-asked the swordwoman.

 _Please don't say it...please don't say it..._ begged mentally the marine. He wanted to explain all of this to Tashigi in his own way. 

-I'm his fiance. We are here to celebrate our upcoming wedding-replied simply the taller pirate, with a shrug.

 _He fucking said it!!!!!!!_ yelled mentally Smoker, his face totally flustered. He then looked at Tashigi's face. Her face after saying that was a total poem. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes almost came from her orbits that they almost broke her glasses. She was staring at Smoker in total shock.

-I think you need to talk. I'll see you later...-said Katakuri as he started to walk away from the two marines.

-Uh?-asked Smoker still recovering from the shit bomb the other man dropped. He saw how the pirate increased his pace, leaving them alone.  _Shit..._ thought Smoker as he turned his head towards a still shocked Tashigi. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. The night was getting more and more stressing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ^^  
> As you can see Katakuri still has some inner complexes about his appearance...


	7. Chapter 7

Katakuri kept rushing towards his room, feeling like an idiot for his reaction and how he left Smoker behind...it was the wrong thing to do but he panicked. It was the only way he found to get away and avoid giving an explanation regarding his face and his mouth. He knew that sooner or later he would have to show the truth to him. Katakuri knew that his mother was excited with the idea of seeing Smoker's face filled with horror once they were at the altar, she was very open about the amusement it would bring to her, much to the pain of her son. Since he was a child he faced the rejection and humilliation of others because of his mouth. Perospero, Daifuku, Oven and Brûlée were among the few that didn't judge him nor mock him. After his sister suffered a scar because of his fault, Katakuri promised himself that he would never reveal his face to avoid hurting those that he cared for.

Smoker's reaction was one of the things he was fearing the worst. What if he was disgusted? Katakuri waved his head, he needed to forget about that for now. Maybe he screwed things up, but he felt he had a chance to fix things between both of them. But it would be better to start over tomorrow, once they feel more refreshened. After getting inside his room, he removed his scarf and laid on the bed, but was unable to sleep. He rubbed his stomach annoyed. -Maybe some sweets would help...-said to himself as he get out of bed to return seconds later with a basket of large doughnuts. The homies of the hall were sleeping and he doubted that at this hour of the night no one would dare to bother him.  _Oh doughnuts, so delicious and wonderful doughnuts!_ sang mentally as he took a large bite after expanding his mouth. 

 

Meanwhile Smoker had been finished taking a deep breath in his room. He wasn't alone, as Tashigi sat on a chair looking at him and waiting for an explanation. It had been awhile since the young swordwoman recovered from her initial shock and now she wanted answers. An awkward silence filled the room. -So...what he said is true then?-started Tashigi breaking the silence. 

The white hunter gave a nod to the young woman, feeling guilt by the look of her face. The next minutes, Smoker started to tell her the events of the last days, explaining that the marriage was arrenged by the Five Elders and Charlotte Linlin herself, of the reasons of why Smoker was chosen and gave some details of the interactions they had. He decided to avoid telling her that in case he turned down the union, the elders would then force her to marry another of Linlin's sons. 

He could see the anger in her face, it was because he kept something so big from her and lied to her. They have worked together since she joined his squad, earning the trust of Smoker since the first day. They have faced a lot of adversities together and formed a strong hold together, Smoker considered more of her family than his own parents. Heck, they even switched bodies once, that in a weird and awkward way reinforced bonds. He should have talked with her about this before, but he didn't want to throw this burden upon her.

-Why did you keep this for yourself?-asked the young woman. -I could have helped...-said weakly.

The Vice Almirant waved his head. -I needed some time to assimilate all of this and I also wanted to find the right moment once I have made mind-replied the man. It wasn't entirely a lie.

-Are you going to accept?-asked back with shock Tashigi. Smoker stayed in silence. -You can't be serious. You barely know each other and his family is very dangerous and the elders don't have that right over you...there must be another solution to fix this...-started to say the black haired woman.

Smoker stood up, anger in his face. -It's because there is no other dammed solution Tashigi!-yelled the man at her. The young woman shuddered and closed her mouth. Smoker sighed and lowered his head. It was true that there was no other option...but that was just the original reason at first...but after meeting Katakuri, fighting by his side and learning more of him...

Tashigi looked at Smoker with some worry in her face. -Smoker-san...do you...do you like him?-asked after gathering some courage. The marine lifted his head and looked at his subordinate's face. She could see the struggle, but waited calmly. It was the first time she saw him like this. She wanted to find a way to help him, and for that the first step was to be honest with himself.

-I...I...I'm not sure...-admitted the marine after some seconds. He was attracted to the looks of the pirate, he was his type. After seeing him fight, he could feel that he could trust him and seeing how well their interactions went, he felt that there was some kind of connection...but what if it wasn't real? What if it was just his imagination playing with his mind because of the stress of the last events?

-And...does he likes you?-asked again Tashigi. Smoker took a deep breath. Despite their cold initial meeting and being unable to read his face, the marine had seen hints of genuine care and interest of the pirate towards him. Like when he lit his cigars, how they worked together, the gift, how understanding he was regarding Smoker's situation. But then he remembered how he pulled back when Smoker tried to remove his scarf and how he ran away. That made him doubt.

-I'm not sure either...-answered Smoker with some sincerity bringing his hands to his forehead. He heard how Tashigi got up from the chair and felt her hand over his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at her.

-Smoker-san...I think that first you should make your mind about your feelings and his. If what you have told me is true...then maybe you can truly make all of this work out...-started to say Tashigi.

-But for that, you need to be sure that this is what you want. Don't use the excuse that this is the only option or that they have ordered you. If this is truly what you want, I'll support you...But, if it isn't, I'll do my best to help you shut down all of this-promised Tashigi with a serious expression in her face. Smoker knew that she was serious. And she was right. He needed to make up his mind about his feelings.

-Tashigi...I'll need sometime alone-replied Smoker after a short pause. Tashigi nodded and started to walk towards the door. 

-Sir, if you need anything, you know you can count on me-said the woman with a soft smile before leaving, to give some space and time.

Once the woman left, Smoker sighed and rubbed his template again. It had been a long and intense day. Minutes passed and Smoker remembered again his talks with Katakuri,how comfortable he felt talking with him, how trustworthy he seemed to be despite being a pirate. His eyes went to the bedise table, were the box that the pirate gifted to him laid there. He gently opened it and brought it on his lap. His hand reached a cigar and brought it to his nose, taking a small wiff of the tobacco leaves. He sighed calmly before putting it back. 

Then he picked the deck of cards without opening it and gently touched the logo. It was from the same casino of Alabasta. He was surprised by all the effort the pirate put on the gift, no one before have done all that for Smoker. He remembered his words:  _I've heard a lot of you._ Did he follow his career since then? Not many people outside the marines knew of his intervention in Alabasta... No one had been this caring with him before, and when they talked to learn more of each other, Smoker felt comfortable enough to share some information with him. He smiled softly by the memories.

He put back the deck of cards back and closed the box. Yes, he had some feelings towards him. Now the other question of Tashigi ran through his head:  _Does he likes you?_ Seeing the effort he put on the gift and those moments of care he had shown made him believe that Katakuri reciprocrated those feelings. But then what happened before Tashigi arrived gave him some doubts. Smoker grumbled in frustration and stood up. -Fuck it! I'm gonna solve all of this right now-said to himself before leaving the door.

The only way to solve all of this was talking directly with Katakuri, he had to do it now that had enough courage to do it, because there was a chance that tomorrow he would have doubts and back down. So he marched towards the pirate's private quarters. He eaversdropped earlier that day the location of his room, so he knew where he could find him.

As he moved quickly and silently, the homies of the hall still stayed asleep, Smoker thought that the snores he heard came from Linlin's room, so he ignored them, more focused in reaching Katakiri's room. Soon he arrived to the closed door and knocked. -Katakuri, it's me Smoker, may I enter?-called the marine as he waited for an answer. As the pirate was too focused in the sweet doughnuts and their amazing taste, he didn't heard the knock nor the marine's voice on the other side. 

-Mmm...Mmmm-hummed happily the taller man after taking a huge bite from the doughnut in his hand. Smoker heared the humm and thought it was the pirate giving him permission to enter inside. 

As the marine opened the door slowly, he got inside and started to close it behind his back. He looked for Katakuri and his eyes open in surprise upon finding him laying comfortable in bed, the scarf on a bedside table and in his hand what looked like a huge doughnut. What surprised him more was what was hidden under the large scarf. His mouth was surprisingly big and he could see sharp teeth that were chewing the food. 

Katakuri opened his eyes with a blissful expression, that suddenly turned into one of mortification when he saw Smoker at the other side of the room. He stopped chewing, his eyes open wide, totally frozen. -Ah...ah...-was able to mutter the elder man. 

 _No, no, no, no!_ thought Katakuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, (this is my first time trying to write some drama, so I hope I did it more or less well with the Smoker and Tashigi's interaction)  
> Smoker have found out Katakuri's "dirty" secret. How will he react?


	8. Chapter 8

Everytime he enjoyed his snack time, Katakuri felt like if he was floating in a dream, savouring the sweet treats, letting the sugar fill his stomach. But right now he found himself trapped in a nightmare. His eyes were still open wide and his skin got pale by the sight in front of him. Smoker was in his room and had seen his full face...No one except his closest siblings had seen him eating. Those who did have ended dead. As he was finally able to swallow the crumbles of food inside his mouth, the mouth returned to it's regular size. There was a mix of anger and fear in his eyes as he looked at the younger man, who hadn't made any kind move and was still looking at Katakuri.

The second son quickly get out of the bed. His first instinct was to grab his spear and attack Smoker, but he was able to refrain himself. If he did it, not only would ruin all the family's plans, he would never forgive himself if he attacked the marine or caused some harm on him. Then in an instant grabbed the scarf and turned his back to the white haired man, quickly covering the lower part of his face with the piece of clothes. -Get out!-yelled Katakuri without looking at the marine.

Smoker was still looking at Katakuri, now recovered of the surprise, but he didn't move despite the yell of Katakuri. Was that the reason he ran away? From what he had seen, Katakuri seemed really sensitive about his mouth. Now he understand why the pirate had built some walls around himself. He felt some guilt, it wasn't his intention to find the older man like that nor make him uncomfortable. He wasn't going to leave, that would only make things matters worse.

-Katakuri...-started to say Smoker as he took some steps towards the other.

-Get out!!-yelled back the pirate, but Smoker ignored him and kept walking towards him. A sense of panic and fear ran through Katakuri's body as he could hear Smoker's steps getting closer and closer.

Once the marine was close to the pirate's back, Smoker extended a hand towards the mochi man's. Katakuri pushed it away in panic, but that didn't stop Smoker, who again tried to grab his hand, this time without oposition. The marine could feel that the other man was trembling. -Katakuri...look at me-said Smoker. The man ignored him and lowered his head.

-Was this what you were afraid of? That I would reject you and try to call off the wedding after seeing your face?-asked the white hunter. The taller man remained silent, but Smoker took it as a yes. -You've been following my career for a long time, learning to know more about me, right?-asked Smoker. The gift he gave to him was a proof of that. The pirate nodded after a pause. -Then, do you think that I would be that superficial to humilliate you?-asked Smoker again.

There was a long pause as Smoker waited for Katakuri's answer. The pirate knew that was right, since he learned from Smoker two years ago, he had followed his career in secret and knew the kind of man he was in reality. -No...-admitted with a soft voice and some hesitation.

-Look at me Katakuri...-repeated the marine again. The man reluctanly obeyed, slowly turning his body and lowering his eyes, making contact with the marine's. There wasn't anger nor mockery nor scorn in the smaller man's eyes. Katakuri was surprised by the calm expression on his face. -Despite seeing your face I'm still here. It wont be a reason to call off the wedding-assured the white hunter, sincerity in his voice.

And that was true, there were a large list of reasons to annull the wedding: like that it had been forced on him, that katakuri is a pirate and he a marine, that the crimson haired man's mother was a disgusting psycho. The mouth of Katakuri wasn't a reason at all.

-To be honest, there are more reasons of why I want to continue with this-admitted Smoker. That surprised Katakuri more, his eyes opened wide, and his mouth hidden under the scarf open slowly. 

-You do?-asked the large man and he got a nod as a reply.

-You've proved to be trustworthy and a good mate in battle. You are brave and seem honorable-started to explain Smoker. -You have shown genuine care and I have to admit, you are the first man with whom I feel really comfortable to talk...-admitted the Vice Almirant briefly looking away. -Besides...a part of me is happy for seeing this side of you now...it made me feel much closer and that can help me to understand you better...-Katakuri nodded, he knew that Smoker wasn't mocking him. -That's why I believe all of this can work between us-said before looking back at Katakuri's eyes again.

-Since Alabasta...I have been interested in you... Smoker-admitted Katakuri. -You are a man of great honor and courage that never surrenders no matter the enemy. You fight fair and square and you are sincere...-he was slowly lowering his barrier to this man whom he developed a crush years ago. -I...I'm really happy you believe that our union can work, it gives me hopes-admitted with a soft smile under his scarf.

The marine nodded, feeling relieved to express his feelings to the other man and see that they were reciporcated. His fears that Katakuri was manipulating him for the shake of the wedding were gone. -Let me see you...-asked Smoker as his hands went towards the scarf of the crimson haired pirate. The first instinct of Katakuri was stopping the hands of Smoker, but he stopped himself and let the other man's hands reach the piece of clothes. He feel he could trust Smoker, they have been honets with each other now. 

Smoker nodded relieved and slowly started to remove the scarf, till he could see the face of Katakuri. Unlike the first time, this time had a regular size, he probably enlarge it whenever he eats. He could see the sharp teeth and as he guessed during their first meeting, at the sides of his mouth he had scars. He wondered how he got those, but he wasn't going to push the subject now. His hands slowly and genty touched the face and mouth of the crimons haired man.

Katakuri felt a shudder as he felt the rough hands of SMoker with kindness touch him. Nobody touched him there before, he felt butterflies in his stomach as he allowed Smoker to explore his face. The marine took his time, he liked the feeling of Katakuri's face against his hands, despite his rough exterior, his face was incredibly soft. -You are beautiful...-muttered the marine softly. Katakuri's heartbeat quickened. Was this what his sister Pudding felt after the son of Vinsmoke saw her third eye?

Smoker's hands soon held the cheek's of Katakuri and slowly brought his head closer. Katakuri allowed himself, as he got closer and closer to the marine's face. Once they were at inches of distance, both were slightly nervous. Smoker then leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other man's. Katakuri at first was surprised, but soon started to kiss back slowly, loving the feeling of the marine's lips. 

Smoker found out that despite it's appearance, Katakuri's lips were as soft as the rest of his face and warped his hands around Katakuri's head. Soon his tongue started to push against the other man's lips, and the pirate opened opened his mouth, allowing Smoker's tongue to explore his mouth. The marine was surprised by the sweet taste of Katakuri's hot mouth, but he liked it. He felt how the pirate wrapped his arms around him and gently fell against the bed, leaving Smoker on top of him as they kissed.

Katakuri could taste the strong taste of cigar smoke from the marine, that was the opposite from the sweets he loved so much to eat. But for the pirate, Smoker's taste was the sweetest thing he had in his life and wanted more. Their hands explore each other's back as they kissed.

Sadly and reluctanly both men pulled back to get some air and looked at each other. Smoker smiled softly at him, and Katakuri couldn't help but smile back at him. -Not bad for a first kiss-said with a smirk the pirate. Smoker simply rolled his eyes, and he couldnt help but let out a yawn, but tried to stay awake. -It's been a long day...you should get some rest-said Katakuri, the younger man waved his head, but Katakuri insisted. -Let me take you to your room...-offered the pirate.

-No. I want to stay here, if that is alright-interrupted the White Hunter. He wanted to spend the night here, and beisdes he was too tired to move.

Katakuri was surprised by this, but after some seconds nodded. -Very well then...-said the older man as he moved both men till they got comfortable on the bed, he allowed Smoker to lay his head on Katakuri's chest.

The marine was too exhausted, it had been a day with too many crisis and emotions that what he wanted right now was to sleep. He felt comfortable as he rested his head against the other man's chest, like if he was resting on a pillow. His eyes closed and he soon fell asleep.

Katakuri looked at the other man as he heard him snore softly. He couldn't help but smile as he stroked the white hair of the marine, enjoying how soft it was. The last events changed things. They have finally confessed each other feelings, and to his surprise Smoker accepted him, even with that mouth of him he was so ashamed for. That made him really happy. He closed his eyes as his arms embraced the muscular body of the marine and fell asleep. Now he couldn't wait for the wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed to go well between them. What things will bring tomorrow for them?  
> Hope you liked this chapter ^^


	9. Chapter 9

The sun passed through the window and Smoker slowly opened his eyes with a small groan, he nuzzled against Katakuri's chest...wait, Katakuri's chest? Right, he now remembered what happened last night. They talked things and shared their first kiss together. He looked up and saw the sleeping face of the crimson haired man. Smoker let a small smile. He looked so peaceful and calm. This was the first time he felt really comfortable with another man.

Katakuri started to stir and opened his eyes to see the marine looking at him with a slight smile. The pirate smiled back at him. -Good morning. How long have you been awaken?-asked the older man. His hand ran through the back of Smoker's neck and the white haired man sighed. The pirate admitted to himself that this was the best sleep he had in years, he hoped to repeat this again.

-Just woke up a couple of minutes ago-answered the marine. He leaned up and kissed the pirate's lips again. This time a softer kiss and more quick. Katakuri kissed but soon both men pulled apart. Smoker's hand went to stroke the chin of the other man, and he purred softly, surprised by how much he enjoyed the touch of the other man. Smoker smirked by this, he had discovered a weak spot. Once he realized what he was doing the taller blushed and cleared his throat.

-I'm hungry...-said quickly and changing the subject as he rubbed his stomach a little. He wanted his rush of sugar. Smoker nodded and pulled apart from Katakuri, giving him space to strecth and leave the bed. 

-So...what do you have for breakfast?-asked Smoker as he stretched his arms. Katakuri looked at him with some surprise as he thought he would leave. -What? Did you think I was gonna leave now? We are going to marry right, so it's time to better get damn used to have breakfast together-replied Smoker with a nod. Although he had heard repeated times that breakfast was the important meal of the day, Smoker never wasn't a breakfast man. He usually grabbed some toasts and a mug of coffee and that was more than enough for him. 

-If you don't mind at all if I stay-added Smoker. Katakuri was starting to get used to be without his scarf around Smoker, he was aware that he would probably want some privacy to eat alone. Katakuri waved his head.

-No, not all, I would love for you to stay-admitted the large pirate quickly. Smoker was right, they needed to get used to spend time together, and although still was uncomfortable of showing his face to others, he knew that Smoker accepted it, so he made the effort to keep it uncovered it for him. -I have some cupcakes and doughnuts-informed Katakuri to his fiance.

Smoker nodded. He wasn't exactly a man of sweets, but it seemed that Katakuri loved eating them, so he didn't mind. -Sounds good. Do you have coffee?-asked the marine. Katakuri nodded. There was a coffee machine in the room, but he hadn't used it since he arrived, he took coffee sometimes, but he would rather drink tea. -I'll wash my face, I'll be back-said the white hunter as he got inside the private bathroom and started to wash his face.

As he dried his face with the towell, there was something in the reflection of the mirror that caught his attention. At the other side of the room, there was a hanger with a black garment bag. He turned his head to look at it briefly. He guessed that was Katakuri's tuxedo for the wedding. He realized that he didn't have a tuxedo yet. Probably the elders had something prepared for him for the wedding, he would have to wait.

Once he left, he saw how Katakuri was already setting up the table, having prepared a mug of coffee for him. Smoker's eyes open in surprise by the huge doughnuts that lay on the table.  _Holy shit, with half of  one of those, I think I'm already full_ thought the marine as he glanced at them. He remembered that Katakuri was happily devouring them last night. -So, I guess you are fan of doughnuts-said the marine with a chuckle as he took a seat. 

Katakuri blushed and nodded as he took a seat too. He could be happy to explain for hours to his fiance how wonderful and tasty were the doughnuts, but he probably had a busy day ahead, helping in the investigation of the attack. Maybe in another time. He observed as the white haired man took a sip from the coffee and gave a nod of approval, which made his heart flutter. His hand reached slowly a giant doughnut, but it was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he was ready to show the marine how he usually eat. Smoker realized it as he put the mug down.

-Go ahead and enjoy-replied Smoker, like if he was reading his mind. The crimson haired man looked at him and after getting a nod, his hand grabbed with deccision the tasty food and his mouth expanded taking a huge bite from it. He hummed happily as he munched the bite.

Smoker observed him with interest and remembered the first time he met Big Mom. Unlike her who ate like an animal with no modals nor self control nor consideration towards others, Katakuri seemed more controlled. Yes, he had really a sweet thooth, but seeing his happy face with his inflated mouth, Smoker couldn't help but find him adorable. It was a side of him he never imagined that the pirate would have, and he kinda liked it. 

Katakuri finished the doughnut and looked at Smoker face. -Something wrong?-asked Katakuri with a worried expression.

The marine waved his head. -Not at all, just thinking you look good like that-answered Smoker, which earned a blush of the pirate. Smoker couldn't help but smirk. It seemed that the roles turned. Back when they met, it seemed that Katakuri was easily able to earn blushes of Smoker and now it was the contrary. 

The second son quickly grabbed another doughnut but instead of bringing him to his mouth, he extended it towards the marine's face. -You have to eat something too-said the pirate. -Open your mouth-said and he wasn't joking. No, it seemed that Katakuri was still able to make Smoker blush, as his face was slightly red by the scene and the idea of the pirate feeding him. Oh well, they were alone in the room, so it didn't matter at all.

After a pause, Smoker hesitantly opened his mouth and took a bite from the doughnut that Katakuri was holding for him. As he expected it was very sweet. He munched it slowly and downed with another sip of coffee. They kept eating and talking calmly, enjoying the moment they were sharing. Once Smoker finished his coffee, he got up, ready to leave. Katakuri stood up with him and accompanied him to the door. -I've liked this so much-admitted Katakuri, he always enjoyed his snack time, but this time it was much better than other times as he had good company at his die.

Smoker nodded in agreement. He usually had his breakfast alone in his room, it was the first time he enjoyed eating in the company of another. -I'll probably be busy for the day, maybe we'll find more clues about the rebels attack-explained the marine. The pirate nodded. -Why don't you meet me this afternoon in my room? We can spend time together to know each other a little more-suggested the marine as an idea came up to his mind. 

Katakuri nodded. -I would love that-replied with sincerity. Smoker leaned up and kissed him again, his hand playfully stroking Katakuri's crimson hair. They pulled back, Katakuri wishing for more, as he was finding the mix of cigar and coffee very addicting. The marine also enjoyed kissing the crimson pirate and regretfully pulled apart. The taller man opened the door for the marine.

As Smoker passed through the door he picked two cigars from his jacket and lit them with the lighter. On his way, he took a deep drag and blew a couple of smoke rings happily. Katakuri who was watching him leave, felt a shudder ran through his stomach.  _Oh! Those floating doughnuts!!_ thought the pirate as he watched them float, before getting back inside his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed their first morning together ^^  
> Next chapter will bring the appearance of a friend of Smoker ;)


	10. Chapter 10

As Smoker walked through the halls, he seemed to be in a better mood than in the previous days. It seemed to have find something positive about the wedding, and although he still wasn't pleased by the idea of being forced on him by the elders, he felt himself capable of making things work out. He kept smoking his cigars calmly as he kept walking. He was looking for Tashigi to get any new information regarding the captured rebels, and maybe share with his decission. He was start making things right this time.

It didn't took too much to find her, as she was on her way towards his room. -Smoker-san-said surprised the swordwoman.

-Morning, Tashigi-said simply the vice almirant. -How have been going the interrogations?-asked the marine as he walked alongside her. 

-Nothing new, but we are still pushing them. Sooner or later one of them will break down and give some information-answered the younger woman. She was aware of the good mood of her superior. -So...have you made up your mind?-asked Tashigi trying to do her best to sound casual.

Smoker paused for some seconds, letting the smoke flow through his nose. -Yes...I had a talk with him...I've decided to go on with the union-replied Smoker simply, he wasn't going to give more details. 

Tashigi listened and kept a calm expression, understanding what he meant with it. -Then I'll give you my support sir and wish the best for you-said with a nod the woman with glasses.

Smoker kept the neutral expression, but felt glad to hear it. His subordinate had been the closest thing he had for family in years. -Thank you...-whispered really softly.

-What did you say, Smoker-san?-asked Tashigi. SHe had been able to hear him well despite his low voice, she just simply wanted to hear him say it again. It was weird to hear him say those words. 

-Don't push your luck, Tashigi-scolded the white haired man with a glare at her. Tashigi simply brought a hand to her mouth to cover a giggle. Smoker let out a exhasperated sigh as a plume of smoke escaped his mouth. 

-We'll investigate the zone where everything started. Maybe we can find out anything that was hidden in the darkness-ordered Smoker. Tashigi nodded. Maybe there was any evidence there that could explain how the rebels appeared suddenly.

But as they were on their way two young marines approached them. -Vice Almirant Smoker, sir! We have to accompain us!-said one of the marines.

Smoker gave them an annoyed expression. -We are in the middle of an investigation-replied the smoke man.

-It's an order of the Five Elders. It's related about...the upcoming celebrations-explained the other marine. Smoker sighed again and looked at Tashigi. If he didn't accompain them, those old farts would be annoying them all the time and would slow down the investigation. Better to come with them, before they started to lose patience, much to the muscular's man chagrin. 

-Tashigi, you'll have to continue without me. I trust in your eyes, so if you find something inusual, no matter what, inform me inmediatly-said Smoker. Tashigi nodded and gave an understanding look.

-Understood Smoker-san. I'll see you later-said Tashigi before advancing without Smoker. The marine could see how his subordinate almost tripped, but was able to keep up her balance. 

He accompanied the two other marines, wondering what the Elders wanted to talk about. He agreed to the wedding, and had settle things with Katakuri. Soon they reached a door of another room. The marines saluted the Vice Almirant, before leaving. -Wait you two-called them with a serious expression.

The two of them stopped their tracks and looked at Smoker. -Y-yes, sir?-asked one of them a little nervous.

-I have a task for both of you-said the White Hunter as he towered the smaller marines. -Go to the kitchens and ask the chefs to prepare all the doughnouts they can and bring them to my private quarters before this afternoon-ordered Smoker.

-Do-doughnuts?-asked both marines at the same time, while exchanging puzzled expressions.

-It's not a hard order to understand right?-asked Smoker bluntly and glaring at them. Both marines shivered and waved their heads. -Then start moving now!-replied the Vice Almirant. They jumped at the same time and quickly ran away from the bigger man to carry out his order. Once they were far away, Smoker nodded. The first part of his plan for this afternoon was going well. He then turned towards the door and opened it, getting inside, ready to finish with the meeting with the elder as soon as possible. 

 

Meanwhile Katakuri had left his dorm and went to report to his mother. Linlin slept soundly all night, so she didn't heard nothing about the rebels attack last night, nor she didn't show interest at all as she was more focused in devouring all the food on her tabble. As usual, her son stood there with a calm demeanour as he explained that despite the attack, the plans of the wedding were going well. That seemed to please Big Mom. -Then that means that the cake is still on it's way-said pleased with a grin. Katakuri knew she meant the wedding cake. -As we have talked, the rest of the children will arrive tomorrow morning-said the old woman, referring to her sons and daughters. Katakuri nodded, relieved to hear that soon he would meet his brothers and sisters.

-Now, if you'll excuse me, Mother, I'll retire. I have a meeting planned for this afternoon-said Katakuri. Big Mom lazily dismished him with a small gesture of her hand, like if she was shooing a dog or a cat. The crimson haired man wasn't bothered by that and left the room, under his scarf was hidden his excitement about his upcoming meeting with Smoker. He mentioned that he had something planned, he wondered what it could be.

 

Smoker grunted annoyed as he looked at himself at the mirror. Did they interrupted his investigation just so he could try his tuxedo for the wedding? The worst of all is that none of them was present, but honestly Smoker was grateful for that, the less time he had to deal with those asholes, the better. He gave himself another look at the mirror. The black tuxedo looked good on him, the sizes were right, and it barely needed some minor adjustments. He stood there, smoking calmly as the tailor checked everything and put pins in where he would make the adjustments. 

The offical who greeted him there, confirmed that the wedding would be in two days and Smoker nodded. At least he knew when everything would end. He was surprised to hear that it would be too soon, but he didn't blame the elders. The sooner they celebrate the wedding, the sooner they could get ride of Charlotte Linlin and her progeny.

-Looking good here, Smoker-kun-said a female voice behind him. A very familiar voice. Smoker quickly looked at the reflection of the mirror and his eyes open in surprise. Long pink hair, beautiful features and a red suit. -Hina approves-said the woman with a nod as she approached the vice admiral. 

-Hina...-said the white hunter as he recognized his old friend. They trained together when they enrolled, and have been friends since then. He didn't expect to meet her here, the cigars in his mouth almost fell from his mouth. -What are you doing here? How did you find out?-asked Smoker.

-Your captain contacted Hina, she thought that you would like some close friends here. Hina's post was close, so Hina decided to come as soon as possible-explained the pink haired woman with a nod.  _Dammit Tashigi_ thought Smoker. -Smoker-kun, Hina dissaproves how the goverment have dealt with this and the situation they have put you through-explained the female marine with her usual stoic expression. -Ignoring the orders...Hina wants to know if you still want to do it-asked with some concern. 

They knew each other since they were recruits, although they barely kept contact because of the distance, Smoker appreciated the care and good intentions of the woman. -Yes, despite that, I still want, I think so-replied with sincerity.

Hina smiled briefly and nodded. -Then Hina will support you in your decission. You'll enter in dangerous waters, and Hina wants to let you know that you are not alone and good friends will stand by your side-explained the pink haired woman. Smoker nodded calmly. The tailor already finished and told the marine that he could go to the changing room and change of clothes. -Smoker-kun, Hina wants to ask you one last thing-said with a serious expression.

-What is it, Hina?-asked the white haired man with some surprise as she placed a hand in his shoulder. After a pause that seemed like an eternity, Hina looked at him straight in the eyes. -In the day of the wedding, when you throw the bouquet, aim at Hina. Hina wants to be next-said as she raised her thumbs up.

Smoker glared at her and could feel how the veins of his forehead were popping out. The worst part is that she was fucking serious!!!! With silent anger, Smoker simply replied by showing his friend his middle finger. Hina didn't seemed offended nor anything similar, still keeping her stoic face. -Hina'll see you later. Hina heard about the attack on her way. Hina wants to help.-explained the pink haired woman before leaving. 

The marine sighed in frustration and went inside the changing room to remove the tuxedo and put back his regular clothes. He didn't have more time to waste. He wanted to see the scene of the attack with his own eyes. As he put on his jacket, he gave a final look at the tuxedo hanging in the hanger. He remembered that he almost saw what looked like to be Katakuri's suit for the wedding, and wondered how he would look like with it.

Once he arrived he found Tashigi there. The battle field was a disaster, demolished walls, broken weapons, and although the bodies were removed long time ago, the blood stains still remained. They didn't find anything outside of the usual, and when Smoker was about to leave, he heard a small crack under his feet. He lowered his head and took a step back. It seemed a small shard of crystal. A broken window? He carefully grabbed it to avoid cutting himself and took a closer look. Although the shard was small, he saw a small reflection. A mirror? That was strange. Smoker-san?-asked Tashigi as she approached him.

The marine looked up towards the woman and showed her the mirror shard. -Send this to study it at the laboratory-said Smoker. Tashigi nodded. -If you find out anything, report me as soon as possible- Tashigi took it and quickly walked away. Smoker looked up at the sky. It was almost the hour. From what he heard the prisoners hadn't said anything yet, and he doubted that they would find anything else by the end of the day.

So the Vice Almirant retired towards his own room, ready to prepare everything for Katakuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> What kind of surprise has Smoker for Katakuri?


	11. Chapter 11

Smoker entered inside his room and rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. It seemed that they have been able to find a small lead regarding the investigation, he wasn't sure yet, but maybe it will be able to bring some light. Now they needed to wait, to see if the clue was useful. 

He closed the door and was satisfied to see some trays with some cover plates on them. The marine smiled satisfied as it seemed that his order was carried out in a satisfying way. He walked towards the window and moved to courtains to cover the window. He thought that the more privacy the better as it would help Katakuri getting more comfortable around Smoker without his scarf. After that the white haired man grabbed the box that Katakuri gifted to him yesterday and brought it to a small tabble. 

Soon he heard a knock on the door, and the marine started to walk towards it. It could be either Tashigi with some new regarding the investigation, or Katakuri, ready to spend the afternoon with him. He quickly got his answer. -Smoker, it's me-answered the deep voice of Katakuri. The marine opened the door with a calm expression and allowed Katakuri to get inside. The crimson haired pirate smiled under his scarf as he was greeted by the marine.

He felt some excitement as he looked around Smoker's room. The decoration was so simple, he liked it. He heard as the marine locked the door after closing it and saw the covered window. He appreciated those gestures, because he didn't want no one else to see his mouth. -How have you been?-asked the pirate.

-It's been a calm day, we haven't made a lot of progresses in the investigation...and I spend part of the morning trying out the suit for the wedding-explained Smoker. Katakuri raised an eyebrow intrigued. 

-Oh...and how was it?-asked with a tingle of interest in his voice. Smoker detected it and let out an amusement grin.

-You'll have to wait till the wedding day to see me-replied Smoker. Katakuri was slightly dissapointed that the marine didn't give more details, but he could use his imagination meanwhile. -Now, let me see you...-said Smoker as his hands reached the pirate's scarf.

The taller man's instincts were always to try and pull Smoker's hands away from his scarf, but he knew he could trust the marine, he had seen him before and he wasn't freaked out. So his hands stopped and allowed the marine to remove his scarf. Once his mouth was exposed, Smoker let out a smile. -There we go...handsome as last time-said the marine getting a soft blush from Katakuri.

The pirate lowered his head and kissed Smoker's lips, his hands stroking the shoulders of the younger man. The marine reciprocated and started to kiss back. How much he loved Smoker's lips. They pulled back and the crimson haired man wrapped an arm around Smoker's shoulders. -So...what are your plans for the afternoon for us?-asked the pirate with some curiosity.

The marine nodded and led Katakuri towards the table. That was when he noticed the wooden box with the gifts for Smoker. -Yesterday you said that you would hope that we could enjoy these gifts together-explained the marine as he opened the box and picked the deck of cards. -You don't have to wait much longer-said as he started to unwrap the cards. Katakuri smiled at him, showing his sharp teeth. This was a nice surprise indeed.

 -I have to admit that you know me really well, as I usually enjoy a good card game during my free time-explained Smoker as he expertly started to shuffle the cards, his hands moving really fast, that the pirate was barely able to follow every move he did. -So, I hope you are ready to play a couple of hands. I warn you that I'm really good-explained the marine.

Katakuri let out a small laugh. -I accept the challenge, but don't regret it if you start losing-replied the pirate with confidence and a smug expression.

-We'll see about that-replied back the marine as he invited Katakuri to take a seat. The taller man complied and sat in front of Smoker. Once he was sure he shuffled the cards well, he put the deck on the table and reached the box to pick two cigars. The marine cut the end of both cigars and brought them to his lips. Instantly Katakuri picked a match and lit it, offering it to his fiance.

Just like the last time it happened, Smoker leaned in and lit the cigars with the match that Katakuri was holding to him, but this time he was more comfortable with the idea. Maybe this could be a ritual they could have together. After some seconds, Smoker took a deep drag, basking on the great flavour of the expensive brand, and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. He had a small look of bliss on his face, the pirate smiled seeing it.

-Can I have one?-asked the crimson haired pirate. Smoker looked at him with some surprise.

-Yes...but do you smoke?-asked the marine raising an eyebrow.

Katakuri waved his head. -No...but I would like to try it, maybe this could be something we can do together-admitted the pirate after a pause. He didn't mind starting to smoke. It would mean that he could have Smoker's smell around him even when they were apart.

-I see. Then I'll be glad to be there for your first time-said Smoker with a nod, cigars between his lips as he picked another cigar and cut the end, handing it then to Katakuri. The taller man inspectionated it carefully while he held it in his hand. Smoker stood up from his chair and got closer to the pirate. The older man loved the proximity and felt how Smoker's hand held his and guided the cigar towards his mouth. 

Katakuri held the cigar between his lips, getting used to the sensation. He picked with his other hand another match, but Smoker quickly grabbed it. -Allow me-said the marine softly as he lit the match. -Take short and quick inhales to get it lit-instructed Smoker and Katakuri nodded following the marine's instructions. He could feel th direct taste of smoke inside his mouth, as the end of the cigar glew. It tasted really strong, but it was pleasant. He let out quick puffs of smoke escape the corners of his big mouth as he kept bringing the cigar to life.

-Excellent-praised Smoker with a nod. -Now take a deep pull, but don't inahle the smoke. Let it linger in your tongue, before letting out slowly- The pirate again obeyed his orders, getting more and more used to the taste. Once he removed the cigar, he slowly let out the smoke leave his lips in a thick plume of smoke. -How was it?-asked the marine. 

Katakuri looked at his eyes and smiled. -I liked it-admitted before taking another puff from his cigar. Smoker admitted that the pirate looked really good with the cigar between his lips and the smoke around him. He was also pleased to hear that he liked it. 

Smoker sat back on the chair and took a deep drag from his cigar, letting the smoke flow through his nose. With the cigars between his lips, Smoker started to distribute the cards between himself and Katakuri. -So I guess you have played poker before, right?-asked the marine while blowing some smoke towards Katakuri's direction. The pirate nodded. Back when he was a younger he used to play with his siblings, especially Oven and Daifuku. It was also a good way to train his predicitive habilities and hakki, as it could help him to predict the hands of his rivals. 

Katakuri examined his cards, letting the smoke he exhaled float around him, getting more comfortable with the cigar between his lips. It was a good hand, maybe he could use the hakki to predict the hand of Smoker, but decided not to do it. He didn't want to cheat in the game, so he decided to follow his instinct. Which proved to be right as the first two rounds he got the victory, chuckling a little with the frustration of Smoker. It was amusing. -I thought you said you were good-said with a laugh.

Smoker grunted. -You'll see now...-replied as he shuffled the deck again. As promised, Smoker won the third round, he got a really great hand. Katakuri had to admit that he played well fair and square.

As they kept playing different rounds, they also talked calmly. Katakuri was intrigued about the full details of his adveture in Alabasta and he heard the marine with full interest. They also talked about how things were in the G5 quarters, as the pirate would live with him once they were married. He listened and nodded when the marine talked about the forces that reside there. he heard about their cruel reputation, but Katakuri wasn't intimidated at all. He had faced worse since childhood.

After a couple of hours playing and dealing cards, they got tired and Smoker put back the deck of cards in the box again. The cigars were half smoked as they have been slowly enjoying them while talking and playing. A thick fog of smoke hanged around them. -You are good, but I have been able to beat you in the end-said the pirate with some pride in his face. Smoker rolled his eyes. 

-You've been lucky, but next time things will be different-replied the white haired man. Katakuri loved those words, next time. They were like music for his ears. Maybe they could make some bets for the next time, the taller man started to have some ideas of what they could bet. The pirate stood up and soon Smoker joined him. -As I saw you love doughnuts, so I have another surprise for you-said as he uncovered the cover plates revealing the trays of doughnuts. Katakuri's eyes open wide as he saw the large amount of food. They were smaller than the ones he use to eat in his privacy, but they looked so tasty. His mouth watered by the sight. -You can consider them also as a price for your victory-said the marine as he sat on the ground next to the tray. An idea came to his mind. His hand went towards his lap, signaling to come closer. Katakuri approached the marine with some curiosity.

-Lay your head, and relax, you have earned it as you won fair and square-suggested the marine. Katakuri shuddered by the idea, his eyes looking at Smoker's lap and then at the doughnuts. Then after some seconds he slowly and awkwardly rested his head on the lap of the younger man. He slowly got comfortable, his heart beating faster and felt one of Smoker's hand stroking the mouth of Katakuri, which made him purr again like when he did it this morning. 

Smoker chuckled getting used to the weight of Katakuri's head, he had to admit it was a nice sensation. He then grabbed a doughnut and brought it towards Katakuri's mouth. The pirate with some nervousness opened his mouth, takking the small doughnut with only a bite. He munched it joyfully, basking in the sweet flavour. Being fed made food much tastier. Smoker smirked by this and soon picked another doughnut. Katakuri quickly eated it, and Smoker used his other hand to stroke the plump chin of the pirate. He was glad to see that this was making the pirate get more comfortable around him without the scarf. It was also a signal that he was starting to trust him. -Mmm...mmmm....-hummed happily the crimson haired man as he ate a third doughnut that the marine offered to him.

They kept like that for a good while, till the trays were empty. -Hope you've enjoyed it-said the marine as his hand ran through the other's spiked hair. 

The other man nodded with a relaxed expression. -Yes, I love doughnuts, no matter the size. They are all wonderful. Even the floating ones you make!-sighed happily Katakuri.

Smoker gave him a puzzled look. -Floating doughnuts?-asked as he looked at Katakuri's face. The realization came to him. -I see...you mean the smoke rings, right?-asked Smoker. Katakuri nodded. Without saying anything he took a deep drag from his cigar and once he removed them, he put his mouth in an o shape. Then he started to push thick smoke rings from his mouth, which floated around them. The effect was inmediate. Katakuri's eyes and mouth open wide with amazement.

-They are...beautiful!-said Katakuri while his expression illuminated.

Smoker chuckled. -Glad that you like them. I also enjoy seeing them too and making them. So anytime you wish, you can ask for more and I'll obey gladly-promised the marine. 

The pirate looked at him with surprise on his face, but after seeing the Vice Almirant's expression he nodded. -More...-demanded Katakuri.

The White Hunter chuckled, before bring back his cigars to his lips, obeying the order of Katakuri. Soon he started to blow a barrage of rings for the pirate, who looked at them with marvel. Smoker ran his hand through the back of Katakuri's neck as they admired the thick smoke circles together. -I can see you love all kind of doughnuts-said Smoker with a chuckle as he looked at the pirate's eyes, seeing a glint of happiness. -Next time I'll teach you how to blow them-said the marine with a nod. Katakuri thanked him with a smile, and the marine rewarded him with another round of smoke rings.

They stayed there till it started to get dark. A thicker haze lingered in the air engulfing both men, but they were really comfortable with it. Smoker started to strecth himself and Katakuri stood up giving him more space. -Tomorrow morning my siblings will come-said the pirate while looking at Smoker. The marine nodded. Sooner or later he would have to meet them, although he wasn't that excited for the idea. He had heard a lot of rumors about the Charlotte Family, and although Katakurit told him that their relationship was good, Smoker hoped they weren't that nasty like Linlin.

-You can stay here if you want-offered the marine. They already slept together last night, so they could share Smoker's bed together. It was large enough for both of them. 

-I would love that-replied Katakuri. -But I would have to leave earlier to greet my siblings-explained the pirate. The marine gave a nod and soon got comfortable on the bed. Katakuri followed him and laid next to him. The got themselves closer, their hands gently stroking each other chest and exchanged a brief kiss. -Good night Smoker-

-Good night Katakuri...-replied the marine. Soon both men fell asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> Next chapter will bring a huge family reunion of the Charlotte (although not all of them will take part for some reasons ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the delay, as more ideas for other fics came to my mind, the muse took over.

Katakuri groaned softly as he moved slowly, opening his eyes. He remembered everything that happened yesterday and with a smile the crimson haired pirate hugged Smoker tightly. He had never felt that good and comfortable in his life. The smoke of the cigars they smoked yesterday lingered in the air, and the pirate was starting to get used to the smell. His hand gently stroked the cheek of his future husband and sighed, wishing to stay in bed with him. But he needed to get up and meet his family.

Smoker started to stir and saw Katakuri with a peaceful expression in his face. -Good morning...-said the white haired man with a smile.

-Good morning-replied Katakuri to the marine. They leaned forward and kissed each other softly. 

-Well, I guess we have to get ready for the day...-said Smoker as they pulled apart.

-Yes, I have to see my siblings and see how they are doing, don't worry I assure you that they don't bite-promised Katakuri with a laugh. And if they tried, the mochi-man would make them regret that decission. Smoker was his.

Smoker let a small chuckle. He could trust in Katakuri, but he wasn't sure about his family. They could be like the mother...hopefully he wouldn't have to interact too much with them. -As much as it's tempting, I have to continue with the investigation for the attack and probably get more information about the last details of the wedding-explained Smoker as he stood up.

Katakuri nodded understanding it. -Will I see you later?-asked the crimson haired pirate as he adjusted his scarf.

Smoker smiled and hugged the pirate. -Yes, I would love to see you later Katakuri-replied Smoker with sincerity. What they did yesterday was wonderful.

The pirate smiled under his scarf and hugged back Smoker. They reluctanly pulled apart and looked at each other. Smoker picked two cigars and started to light them as the pirate started to leave the room. When the crimson haired man turned his head to gice a final look at his future husband, the white haired pirate blew a couple of smoke rings towards him. A shudder of pleasure ran through his body and he had to use all his willforce to leave the room and reunite with his family.

The walk towards the port didn't took too much, Katakuri enjoyed the walk. Maybe he should have taken a shower, but he honestly didn't want to remove the smell of Smoker from his body. It was so wonderful. 

He looked through one of the windows and he could already see the large ships approaching. The Big Mom Crew would soon be ready for the wedding. On his way he could see the marines running through the halls some nervousness on their faces. Katakuri didn't blame them, his family had a reputation they have worked so hard to keep. But they shouldn't fear. None of the Charlotte Family would cause any trouble as it would put the wedding at risk, and that would earn the ire of Katakuri and especially Big Mom as it would mean that she wouldn't get the wedding cake.

When he arrived to the port the large ships with the Big Mom flags arrived and people was starting to leave the ships. The large man could recognize many of his brothers and sisters, he was relieved to see familiar faces after some days away from home.

-Well, well, well. Look who has finally has come-said a familiar voice of a man and he saw how a large man with orange and pointy hair and beard approached him. 

-It's good to see you again Oven-said Katakuri hiding a smile under his scarf as he saw his young triplet brother approach him.

-Aniki!-said the other brother Daifuku, his saven head was recognizable from afar.

-I'm glad you could be able to come-admitted Katakuri. He was really close to Oven and Daifuku, the three siblings loved each other and cared for each other.

-And missing your wedding? Never-replied quickly Oven.

-I hope to meet the lucky bastard that will be your husband soon, Aniki-said Katakuri with a laugh.

-Just be nice with him-said Katakuri, knowing how intense his young brothers could be.

Katakuri recognized many of his others brothers and sisters and he greeted them with a nod. Not all of them were able to make it, as some had to stay in Totto Land to administer everything while their mother was away for the wedding.

-Brulee-said Katakuri as he greeted his young sister.

She finched in surprise and looked nervous. Katakuri thought that maybe she was still nervous and had guilt after she was forced to cooperate with the Straw Hats, although he was angry about that at first, he ended forgiven her as she worked with them against her will. -Oh, hello big brother...congratulations for your wedding...-said the woman before leaving.

-You'll have to apologize Brulee, my little brother-said Perospero, the first son as he approached him and patted the back of the larger man, a big grin on his face. -The trave here has been a little...shaky-said with a small chuckle.

-Perospero-said Katakuri with some respect towards his elder brother.

-I'm so glad for your union Katakuri, I'm sure everything is going smoothly-said the pale man. -The cake arrived well-explained wth a grin.

Katakuri was able to contain a breath of relief. -Mother will be pleased about that-said with a nod the second son.

-I'll go now to inform her about the good news-said Perospero before leaving. 

Katakuri, Daifuku and Oven soon left towards Katakuri dorms at the marine base. The younger brothers walked with proud as they saw the intimidated and scared marines. The three of them together were unstoppable and feared and that made the brothers feel some pride. Once they arrived, Daifuku picked three bottles and handed one to each brother. Katakuri removed his scarf as he knew he could trust in them. They loved him and respected him, never judging him nor his ugly mouth.

-Smoothie wasn't able to make it to the wedding sadly, but she wanted to gift you with this. She prepared it herself with her powers for you.-explained the man with a small moustache.

Oven smirked a little as he saw how their big brother picked the bottle and examined it carefully. He opened the lid and took a sip, his eyes open wide with surprise as he recognized the flavour of the sweet doughnouts.

-For you big brother!-said Oven as the three men lifted their bottles and toasted together.

They spent the next minutes talking about how things were at home while Katakuri was away. Of course they would be peaceful without their mother and her unpredictable behaviour around. 

Katakuri explained how things with Smoker were going since they arrived, not giving too many details, but his younger brothers could see that things were going well between them.

-So then...did he see...-started to aske Oven. Katakuri gave a silent nod. -And he didn't freak out nor anything like that?-asked Oven with disbelief and soon Daifuku hit the chest of the orange haired man with an elbow to make him shut up. -Bugfff-yelled in surprise Oven as he used his hands to cover his stomach.

Katakuri waved his head and the two brothers seemed surprise. -Well, I have to say that I'm really happy for you. You've found someone that truly like you, so I hope you have a happy marriage-said Daifuku with sincerity as he lifted his bottle again.

-For you and your hottie, Big Bro!-said Oven once he was able to recover which made Daifuku laugh and Katakuri roll his eyes.

After a couple of hours, Katakuri said his goodbyes and left, whishing to reunite with Smoker again and spend another lovely afternoon with him.

On his way he crossed paths with Tashigi, the young woman was about to trip, but Katakuri quickly ctached her. -We have to meet each other under better circumstances-said the pirate with a chuckle.

Tashigi recovered and looked at the pirate with a serious expression. -Thanks...-said the woman with glasses. -Look...I still don't trust you as you are pirate...but you clearly make Smoker-san happy, so I'll support your marriage-staretd to say. -But, if you ever cause him any kind of harm, I won't care about who are you nor your family,I'll go after you and make you regret it-warned the black haired woman.

Under other circumstances, Katakuri would have laughed because of that threat, but he knew she was serious. The swordwoman clearly have a lot of loyalty towards the Vice Admiral, something he admired of Smoker. 

-I'll assure that I'll never hurt him. You have my word-promised Katakuri with sincerity. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Smoker.

Tashigi nodded. -Good, I'm glad that we have reached an understantment-said as she relaxed a little more. -I was on my way to reunite with Smoker-san, I think we have found a clue about the attack. He saw some crystal fragments that were from a mirror-explained Tashigi.

The crimson haired pirate stopped walking and was able to contain a expression of surprise. -You found what?-asked the muscular man.

-Fragments of a mirror in the zone of the attack-answered Tashigi. -Is something wrong?-asked with some worry.

-No, not at all-lied Katakuri keeping a poker face. -Could you tell Smoker that I'll reunite with him later in his room?-requested Katakuri, the woman answered with a nod. -My thanks, I'll see you later...-said before leaving, doing his best to contain the anger.

Now everything had sense, the nervousness of Brulee, the attack...

He soon discovered which was Brulee's room and knocked the door angrily. Once the door opened his siter was shocked to see him, but before she could react Katakuri quickly grabbed her and threw her inside the room, getting inside and closing the door behind him. He didn't have patience for bullshits, so he decided to go straight to business.

-You took part of the rebels' attack of the marine base, right? They found the mirror fragments you used to teleport the rebels inside for the attack. Why?-demanded with fury Katakuri. As much as he cared about his siblings, the crimson haired pirate wasn't hesitant to use violence against them if they caused too much troubles to the family. She endangered Smoker.

Brulee was a trembling mess on the floor, an expression of fear in her face. -I-I-I'm so sorry, big brother!-apologized scared. There was no sense in lying to him. -We...we were able to infiltrate one of the rebels as a marine with the mirror...it was simply as a way so you would look good in front of Smoker, so he would be more willing for the wedding!-explained between tears.

-We? Who else was aware of this plan? Answer!-yelled Katakuri, angry to find out that he had been manipulated by his family, something he would never do to them.

-I-It was all mother's plan! No one else knew! I swear!-explained quickly Brulee. -I didn't want to take part of it...but Mother said it was the only way to redeem myself after my failure against the Straw Hats!-said between tears.

Katakuri grunted annoyed and left the crying woman in her room. Despite her role, she again acted against her will, it was pointless getting angry at her.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath, because what he was about to do was very risky and he needed to be careful. His prediction powers wouldn't help him to know the unpredictable thoughts and whims of his mother, but he needed to do this to protect Smoker, as he soon would become part of his family too.

He finally arrived to the large room of his mother and took a deep breath. What was he was going to do was crazy, but then he remembered the "promise" of Straw Hat: that he would beat his mother. Despite his love towards her, a part of him wished that the young pirate would fulfill his promise. That memory gave him courage and he finally entered inside.

Charlotte Linlin was as always eating some sweet treats and cupcakes, a pleased smile on her face. Prometheus was floating around her a happy grin on it's face. Perospero was there too and was the first one to recognize his brother. -Oh, Katakuri, this is indeed a surprise-started to say his bigger brother.

-I need to speak with mother. Alone.-demanded bluntly Katakuri.

The tone in the larger man's voice caught Perospero by surprise but he nodded. -Of course, you'll probably want to discuss some of the final details for the wedding tomorrow. I'll leave you alone-said before patting the arm of his brother. Did Perospero knew something? He was smart, maybe he suspected something about the attack, but was also smart enough to not talk about it.

Once mother and son were alone, Big Mom didn't pay too much attention to him. -If it's about the cake, forget it. It will be all mine. I earned it-replied the pink haired woman bluntly.

-I know that you staged the attack at the base two nights ago-said without thought Katakuri.

-So? I know you are smart, but if you knew from starters you would have probably ruined everything-said with a lot of indiference his mother as she swallowed a tray of candies. -You should be satisfied with the results, so why are you complaining?- 

Linlin was right. Thanks to the plan, Smoker was closer to him, but Katakuri wasn't here for that. It woudn't change things if he complained and his main objective was getting protection for the white haired man. -I want a Vivre card for Smoker-said directly Katakuri. With a paper of life, Smoker would have some extra protection as the homies of the Shichibukai wouldn't harm him. There was a case that she could change her mind and kill the marine herself for fun, with the Vivre card his chances of survival were higher.

-What?!!!-said the woman after almost chocking, ire in her face. Prometheus started to shine in a menacing way. -You dare, after everything I did to you, ungrateful and ugly brat?-said Big Mom angrily as her face was inches close to her son's.

Katakuri did his best to stay calm and keep a neutral face. If he was too cocky or showed weaknesses, it would be over. Prometheus would probably incinerate him before he had a chance. -Do it and the wedding will continue. If I don't have an evidence that Smoker won't be safe, I'll call of the wedding and tell everything about your part in the attack. Your relationship with the goverment will become more complicated-said the crimson haired man never removing his eyes from his mother's.

Big Mom was getting angrier as each second passed, she seemed about to attack her own son and drain his life force. -If I were you, I would think carefully your next decission. Think about the future. I'll stay silent about the attack and Smoker will never know the functions of the Vivre card will continue with the plan as if nothing happened. Besides, think about the cake, the best chefs of Tottoland prepared it during the travel...and I saw it. It looked delicious.-said her son.

Big Mom paused and her face relaxed slightly. -It is?-asked as she licked her lips. Katakuri nodded, knowing he was able to convince Linlin. -...fine. You'll have what you want. But you better keep your promise of keeping your mouth shut, or you two will pay the consequences-said with a sigh as she handed him the half of the paper they were able to retrieve during the incident with the Vinsmokes. -You better watch it closely-said with a menacing tone, already relaxed her sun shaped homie relaxed too. -Now get out of my sight before I change my mind, you ugly bastard-said the large woman with some anger. 

Katakuri left the room and once he closed the door, he was finally able to breath. He was lucky to stay alive and get what he wanted. He prayed that his mother would forget about this in a couple of days. Hopefully he and Smoker would be away for the honeymoon. Distance would be good.

-Did you know?-asked Katakuri as he realized the presence of his older brother. 

Perospero shrugged. -I had my suspicious...but I would never have taken part of it, unless you were part of it too-explained the man with the long nose. -Although I never expected that you would have the balls to face mother-said with a laugh. -I almost shit myself when I thought she would enter in a hungry rampage. He must be really worth of the risk and scare-said Perospero.

-He is with no doubt-said without hesitation his younger brother.

The first son laughed. -Who would have said that one of us would find true love before an arranged wedding?-asked Perospero. -Go with your future husband, you earned it. And don't screw things before the wedding. I seriously doubt that mother would have patience-

Katakuri nodded and said his goodbyes to his older brother, ready to reunite with Smoker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will come soon. Hope you liked it ^^  
> Comments are welcome ^^


End file.
